


and being so young and dipped in folly i fell in love with melancholy

by Minya_Mari



Category: Vampire Knight
Genre: Lol whoops my hand slipped
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-11
Updated: 2016-01-11
Packaged: 2018-05-13 03:34:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 268
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5693020
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Minya_Mari/pseuds/Minya_Mari
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A pureblood did not show emotion, it was unseemly, but Ai was angry.</p>
            </blockquote>





	and being so young and dipped in folly i fell in love with melancholy

Ai scowled, chin tilted so she could glare intimidatingly down at the aristocrat before her. “You’ll do well to remember who it is you’re speaking with, Lord.”  
The greying vampire visibly deflated, shrinking back into his seat. “Of course, my Lady.”  
Ren snorted at her side, silver hair falling into his eyes as he shook his head. “That our Lady Mother disallowed you from having input on this when she ruled does not mean that you shall suddenly have it now that she is gone.”  
The aristocrat scowled, properly offended. “To be quite frank with you, Kiryuu Ren, I don’t think a Vampire Hunter such as yourself should have any say in this matter at all.”  
Ren did nothing, only flicked his violet eyes to Ai, and it was she who spoke. A pureblood did not show emotion, it was unseemly, but Ai was angry. Ren was as much a Kuran as she; and that the other noble families did not see it as such irritated her to no end.   
“You forget yourself, my Lord,” Ai snapped, her delicate fingers digging into the smooth oak of her throne. “My brother has more say in this matter than even you. So please, show him the respect his bloodline allows him or I shall have to ask you to leave.”  
The Lord sputtered, but Ai raised a hand to silence his protests. Ren spoke for her. “Your complaints will be processed by the council, my Lord. But do not expect much else.”  
And they watched, silent, as the lesser lord rose from his seat in a huff and left them.   


**Author's Note:**

> I will probably add more to this.


End file.
